New Beginning
by Clavyus
Summary: At his last year in college, Lucas moves to Kansas City to become head coach of the UMKC man basketball team. Everything that happened to Lucas up to dating Lindsay happened, but he breaks up with Lindsay six months before the beginning of the fic. Bay and Daphne came back from China a couple of months before. Bay has broken up with Travis two weeks before the beginning of the fic
1. Chapter 1

AU. This is an experiment. I love "Switched at Birth", but I always thought the two girls got shortchanged as far as decent boys go. I watched the first two episode of the new season and decided to do an AU, throwing Lucas Scott at them. I already have two fics I'm currently writing, so I'm not sure if I'm going to invest on this one. Please, let me know your thoughts. By the way, if it continues, the Scotts will come for a visit in a few chapters, and Brooke too. My plan is for a Lucas -Daphne endgame, with some Lucas-Bay complications in the middle, but I am Brucas trash, so she may sweep in at the end and grab the boy. As usual, I owe nothing, either of OTH or Switched at Birth.

Chapter one

"Good afternoon. Lucas Scott, to see Ms. Kennish."

"You may go right in, Mr Scott."

It's a nicely appointed office, and the woman behind the desk is a pretty woman in her fifties, with a pleasant smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kennish."

"Please, call me Kathryn. May I call you Lucas?"

"Yes, sure."

"We were very pleased you could accept our offer, Lucas, late as it was. Classes just started, and the sudden passing of our head coach left us in a very difficult position. I know it's going to be a challenge, but with your energy and experience, I hope you can have a good season."

"I've looked at a few game tapes, Kathryn, and you have a couple of very good players, Matt Bingen and Christian Kopek, I believe, in your starting line up. I understand Matt is a senior, and Christian just a sophomore. I can probably work with that. When do I meet the team?"

"I'll take you to morning practice tomorrow at half past eight. For now, did you go through the formalities, payroll, ID, parking place?"

"Yes. I still need to meet the chair of the English Department. I'll be running a creative writing seminar for juniors this term, as part of my contract."

She stands up and starts moving to the door. "Well, let me walk you there."

"Thank you, but it is not necessary."

"I like being outside."

"My husband John is the head coach for our collegiate baseball team. He asked me to invite you for dinner tonight, if you have the time."

"It will be a pleasure, Kathryn."

"Very well, our home address and phone is on the back of the card I gave you. You should come around seven."

The Kennish house was a huge revival mansion, in the center of a large, well landscaped lot. I parked the Mustang and as I was getting ready to knock on the front door, a large smiling man appeared through a side door. "Hi, I'm John Kennish. Lucas Scott, I presume. Nice car."

"Thank you." The handshake is firm and confident. "Here is some wine, and the flowers are for Kathryn"

"Thank you for coming."

The side door leads directly into the kitchen. Kathryn is at the stove, stirring a pot with a wooden spoon. "Oh, hi Lucas. Nice flowers, thank you. Honey, can you get a vase to place the flowers? Did you find a place to live, Lucas?"

"I signed the lease for a small two bedroom apartment about fifteen minutes from campus this morning." I tell them the address.

"Oh, a friend of ours, Regina Vazquez, owns a very nice cafe about a block from your place. It's called The Cracked Mug. You should try it out."

"I think I noticed the place. Regina. If I see her, I'll be sure to tell her you sent me."

"So, do you have children?"

"Yes, a boy, about your age, and two girls, a year younger. The boy lives in England with his wife and son. Our girls actually are your neighbors. They live in an apartment above the Cracked Mug. One of them is a sophomore premed at UMKC, and the other is an artist, I think she is doing tatoos now. What about you? Girlfriend? Brothers and sisters?"

"No girlfriends, one brother, Nathan, shooting guard for Maryland and one sister, Lily, three-year-old."

Suddenly the door opens, and one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen barges right in. A short brunette, long raven hair, huge dark eyes, very fair skin, red cupid bow mouth, funky biker-like clothing with nice curves under them, and boots. "Mom, dad, I'm sorry. There's nothing to eat in the house... Oh, hi!" She extends a delicate hand with short black nails, looking at me straight in the eyes. "Bay Kennish."

I shake the offered hand. "Lucas Scott. Nice to meet you." She looks at her mother, a question in her eyes.

"Lucas is the new basketball head coach," she explains.

Bay frowns. "Aren't you a bit young to be head anything?" Outspoken.

"I'm twenty."

Her mother explains. "He's won two national titles, one as assistant coach and one as head coach, and just spent a year as chief assistant coach at Chapel Hill, one of the best basketball programs in the country. He's got the credentials, dear, and he was available last minute. He's also published a best-selling novel, an Unkindness of Ravens."

She stares at me, a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Overachiever, much? I've actually seen the novel around. I think Daphne was reading it."

"Do you want to eat with us, Bay? I made pot roast."

She looks at me. "Sure."

We sit down to eat. I try to resist, but in the end I give in. "So Bay, do you have a boyfriend?"

She hesitates. The question clearly embarrasses her. "Sorry." Her father asks.

"Hey, what happened to Travis?"

"We broke up, two weeks ago. Things got weird after we got back from China."

"You were in China?"

"My sister and I spent a whole year there. I learned tattooing and she worked in an eastern medicine clinic."

"Wow, that sound interesting."

"We came back a couple of months ago. I'm working at a tattoo parlor now. Do you have any ink?"

"Please excuse me." I unbutton the top buttons of my shirt and pull it around, to show the chinese character in my left shoulder."

"Hm. Love. Not much artistry, but I can appreciate the sentiment."

"An ex-girlfriend has a little version in her girl parts."

"It's a little faded. How long ago did you do it?"

"Five years."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yup. You look a little like her."

That flusters her a bit. It's nice to know the self-possession is not shatterproof. She gives me a card. "Come by anytime. I can do a touch up in a few minutes. It will look like new."

"Thanks."

"Do you have any ink?"

"Just a lotus flower." She turns around and pushes her hair out of the way. It's a beautiful, delicate design at the base of her neck.

"It's beautiful, Bay."

"My design."

"You need more ink. I've never seen a tattoo artist with so little."

"So my boss keeps telling me." She looks me in the eyes. "I have a problem with commitment."

Her father finally gets tired of watching the flirty interaction between us, and decides to intervene. "Dessert anyone?"

oooooooooooooooooo

When I get to the apartment, Daphne is lying on the couch, reading a book. She feels my hard steps on the wooden floor and turns to me. "Hey sister, what's up?"

"I had dinner with mom and dad. Brought you some leftover."

"Hm. Thanks. I was getting hungry."

"There was this incredible hot guy having dinner with them."

That perks up her attention.

"A hot guy? An old hot guy like Brad Pitt?"

"No, a young hot guy. He is the new basketball coach at the U."

"How young?"

"Our age young. From what I got, he is a senior in college back east, but he's been coaching basketball for a while. His name is Lucas Scott."

She shows me the back cover of her book. "You mean this Lucas Scott?"

"Yup, but he looks better in person."

"He is an incredible writer. He's offering a creative writing seminar this term, and I was thinking of trying for it. You have to submit an essay, and he will pick a dozen or so students from their essays."

"When is the essay due?"

"A week."

"Do you have time to write something?"

"Oh, I have a few pieces I could use. I was writing this little memoir of our year in China. Maybe I could use a piece of it. Do you think he signs?"

"I have no idea. Probably not."

"By the way, what are you doing getting worked up over a hot guy? Aren't you still trying to get over Travis."

"Yes, but you didn't see him. We were flirting shamelessly right in front of mom and dad. To be honest, I have no idea what I would do if he makes a move."

"You are hopeless, sis. Be careful, take it easy, ok? You'll never lack hot guys coming after you."

oooooooooooooo

It's been a week I've been in Kansas City, and things are slowly falling into place. I've met with the team a few times, and I think I have a decent line up, but my two star players, Matt and Christian, are not working well together. It's the old story. Christian is more talented, a real NBA prospect, but he is young, arrogant, and rubs people the wrong way. Matt, on the other hand is a sweet, mature guy, good team captain, but he is a senior, and he needs to show something, if he wants any chance to make it to the pros. I think his chances are slim, but a good run at the playoffs, more than individual scoring, would really increase his chances. I need to convince both of them that working together is in their best interest, which means, I need to get in Christian's head.

I've been having breakfast at the Cracked Mug the past few days, at least in part because I like the feel the place. I have my computer up, and I'm doing revisions on a short story I promised to one of the editors of Sports Illustrated a couple of months back, as I sip my second cup of coffee.

My day takes a decided turn for the better, when two girls walk in, in an animated conversation in ASL. One of them is Bay, wearing another funky biker-like ensemble and the other is a pretty, athletic redhead in a light green summer dress, wearing runner shoes. I took one year of ASL in high school, in part because there was a younger deaf kid who would show up at the Rivercourt sometimes, and in part because I really like the way it looks. I haven't used it in a while, but I find the fast conversation between the two girls incredibly graceful. The redhead has that fluency characteristic of native ASL users, and Bay clearly has long practice, and her natural expressiveness to give it charm. I can still get most of what they are saying.

Bay sees me and smiles. "There is the hottie from mom and dad's." They approach me and I stand up to greet them. Bay speaks, signing simultaneously. "Lucas, this is my sister Daphne. Daphne, this is Lucas Scott."

I look at Daphne, and respond in clumsy sign and talk. "Hi Bay, hi Daphne. It's a pleasure to meet you. You look a lot like Kathryn." Both girls are surprised, Bay blushes, and I can see that signing scores major points with Daphne. She widens her already huge green eyes and gives me a broad smile that nearly knocks my socks off. She is one of these girls who look pretty, and then turn absolutely stunning when they smile. For dorks like me, the job becomes just to keep those smiles coming, as often as possible.

"Would you guys sit? Have a cup?"

Daphne turns to me. "We came in for breakfast. I'm headed for school, and Bay needs to go buy supplies for her shop." Daphne has a pleasant deep register voice. I assume she is also a good lip reader. That's nice. It probably makes her life easier. Bay places an order for their breakfast, and I ask for a third cup, just to keep the girls company, saving my work and putting the computer away to make space.

"Can I offer any of you a ride? I'm driving to school." Daphne says "Sure." and Bay says "I'm going to Costco, and I need my car. Thanks."

I'm intrigued. Daphne is clearly Kathryn's but I see no family resemblance between the two girls.

"So, are you twins?"

Both girls laugh. "You're not from around here. Everybody knows our story."

"We were born minutes apart, and switched. I was Kathryn's and raised by Regina, the owner of this cafe."

"And I was Regina's, raised by mom and dad. I always felt different in my family, and I begun to suspect I was adopted so, at sixteen, I did a paternity test and found I was unrelated to my parents. I confronted them and the switch came out."

"So, we are sisters because we have the same parents. My biological parents are her unwittingly adoptive parents and vice-versa. It took a while for us to figure this mess out but now we are really close."

Daphne turns to her sister. "According to his book, something strangely similar happened to Lucas. He has a brother who he only really got to know at sixteen, there was a lot of confusion, even hostility, but they ended up really close."

"He's married to my best friend, and I lived with him, his wife and their son for two years."

"If you're curious about our story, mom wrote a book about it, called Switched at Birth.", says Bay.

Daphne looks at me. "You should come back here and meet our other mother Regina. What time do you come home?"

"Well, I've been staying late watching game videos, but I could be back by six."

"That's a good time. I'll hitch a ride back with you at six, and we can come to the cafe and meet mom. Is that ok? Can you make it too, Bay? We'll eat something here."

"That's fine with me."

"I'll be a little late, but I can probably make it by half past."

Apparently I made a couple of new friends. Problem is, they are my boss' daughters, and I find both of them quite attractive. Well, I've been here. Let's hope I've learned something.

Driving around with Daphne is a bit frustrating. She can talk just fine, but I can't sign one handed and I can't look at her for her to read my lips for more than a couple of seconds. On the other hand, I rather enjoy her sunny monologue. When I park at my assigned spot, she picks up her backpack and gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at six."

I asked Christian to show up before practice and come talk with me. He comes is, with the defiant attitude typical of good, immature athletes. "Hi, Coach." "Christian is a six foot four black kid from a poor family in Saint Louis. Smart, insecure and arrogant. He desperately need to grow up some.

"Hello, Christian. Please sit down."

"What's up coach?"

"Do you know why I asked you here?"

"Yeah. You want me to play nice with the others, specially that fool Matt."

"No. That's not why. I have a few questions for you. Do you want to play at the NBA?"

"Of course. Matt has no chance, but I have a real shot, if I keep my scoring up."

"Do you know how many players from the Kangaroos were drafted in the past twenty years?"

"No."

"One. Josiah Mackenzie got picked on the second round by the Sonics in ninety two. This was the last time the Kangaroos made it to the playoffs. Do you know what should be the lesson?"

"What?"

"The NBA does not pick good players from losing teams. They might pick an exceptional player from a losing team, but you and I know. You're damn good, but you're not exceptional. You need your team to win in your senior year. That means you need me to attract good players, and the only way I can do that, is if the team wins now. In fact, a losing team with a high scoring star loses good players. So, my friend, you want to go to the NBA? Stop worrying about your scoring stats and start worrying about winning. That means you need Matt and the other fools in the line up to play with you. And you need to learn to play with them. You wanna learn how? Just look for me and ask. That's all."

"Thank you, coach." He leaves with the same attitude that he came in. I might need to bench him a few times to drive in my point.

I get my whistle and walk to the court. "Suicides, boys." I signal Matt to approach. "I just had a heart to heart with Christian, but I may need to reinforce it a bit. I need you to think on game tactics without Christian for the next few games. You can come talk to me about it next week. Now, go warm up."

Later I walk up to the English Department to collect the essays students wanting to enroll in my creative writing workshop must turn in. The deadline is Monday, but I hoped there would be some essays already there which I could read over the weekend. I have twelve places in my class, so I'm hoping for at least eight to ten students interested. I look for the Department undergraduate secretary, which is staffed by a busy looking brunette in her thirties. I approach the counter and she speaks, without looking at me. Take a seat. I'll be right with you. About ten minutes later she looks at me, takes in the suit and tie and looks confused. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Lucas Scott..."

"Professor Scott?"

I smile. "I don't think the title "professor" applies to me. You can call me Coach Scott, or just Lucas. But I am a teacher associated with this Department, I guess."

She picks up a cardboard box and places it on the counter. "You have sixty three applicants so far, Coach Scott. You can probably expect just as many by Monday. Ah! I almost forgot. The Chairman wants a word."

I walk two doors down the corridor, for the Chairman's office. His secretary appears to be in the wind, so I knock directly on his door. "Come in."

"Good afternoon, Prof. Boardman."

"Coach Scott, so good of you to come. please call me Charles." He shakes my hand.

"In that case, please call me Lucas. What can I do for you?"

"Well, mostly I wanted to meet you. We have had a resident author program for several years, and the creative writing seminar is the main duty we request of our authors. It's the first time our program receives a best-selling author, and considering the readers of your book tend to be young, it is no surprise that the competition for the places in your class will be fierce. We hope you can find some potential writers in the crowd."

"Well, it appears I'll have plenty of applicants to choose from. Is twelve students a hard limit?"

"We expect the students in this class to get seriously involved in it, and develop a personal relationship with the instructor. I would strongly recommend you don't exceed that number. Ah, I do have something else. We are holding a reception in your honor in the President's room at the central administration's office. The department's faculty, plus several faculty from other departments should attend, and we hope you would be willing to give a speech after dinner. The reception will be at half past seven next Thursday. You may bring a plus one, if you wish."

"Very well, sir. I'll be there."

I stand leaning against my car, when Daphne comes, half walking, half running across the quad. She gets near me and gives me another peck in the cheek. "Hi, Lucas! How was your day?"

"It was ok. Basketball practice, a good time writing and a meeting at the English Department."

"Oh yes. I'm going to apply to attend your class."

"Do you write?"

"I've been writing for the school paper. I am also writing a memoir about our time in China. I am using a piece of it as my essay for your class."

"Did you already turn it in?"

"No. I was planning to do it on Monday."

"Well, good luck. I hope you get in." Actually, I hoped no such thing. I was planning to ask her out, and, if she is in my class, that's against the rules. Well...

"Daphne."

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me tomorrow for dinner? I know it's a bit short..."

"Yes! A date?"

"Yes."

"I would love to."

And that's that, I guess.

On the drive back home Daphne was quiet, but I could feel her excitement bubbling below the surface. We walked in and Daphne grabbed my hand, pulling me along to a beautiful middle aged latina standing behind the counter. "Mom, this is Lucas Scott. Lucas, This is Regina Vasquez."

"Very nice to meet you. My boss, Kathryn Kennish, told me I should mention her as I introduced myself."

"Hi, Lucas. Very nice to meet you." She can see that Daphne is interested in this boy, but she can't figure out the suit and tie. "Are you also a student at the University?"

"No. I'm actually a senior at the University of North Carolina, but I'm finishing my degree at a distance. I just work at UMKC."

"Mom, he is the new Head Coach for the boy's basketball team and the author of a best-selling novel. He is also doing a writer-resident thing for the English Department."

"Very accomplished. How did you meet Daphne?"

"Well, I went to the Kennish' for dinner Monday night, and Bay showed up unexpectedly. This morning I was sitting here at the cafe, minding my own business, when your daughters walked in, and Bay introduced Daphne. Very nice cafe, by the way. My mother supported herself by running a cafe and diner while raising me."

"Thank you. What about your father?"

I can't avoid a grimace. "He wasn't in the picture."

She places a hand in my arm. I can see that this is a very kind woman. "I'm sorry. I raised Daphne by myself too. Her father left when she was three."

My respect for this woman grows a notch. It can't have been easy raising a special needs child by herself. "Well, I don't know Daphne very well yet, but you certainly seem to have done a great job." I look into Daphne's eyes and smile, getting rewarded by one of her stunning smiles."

The mutual interest is not lost on Regina. "Well, you two certainly appear to get along."

"I asked your daughter on a date tomorrow, and she accepted. I do hope to get to know her better."

Daphne squeals and jumps in my neck, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I look at her, surprised and she just shrugs, looking smug. Like many native ASL users, she is incredibly expressive. I would pick up her hand, but I like her signing way too much for that. Instead, I throw caution to the wind and pick up her face between my hands and give her a slow kiss in the lips, to which she responds enthusiastically back. I'm sure we would have deepened this kiss into a serious make out session right then, if her mother wasn't standing right there.

Of course, Bay chooses that moment to walk in. "Wow, you guys move fast." speaking and signing archly. She turns to her mother. "They just met this morning, and are already into PDA's? I'm dying to know what happened in between."

We separate and I look into her eyes. I just mimic saying the word "Later." She nods.

Regina looks around. "Hey, what about eating something? "

"Actually, I'm starving. What do you recommend?"

Bay replies. "Mom has a mean chilli." That reminds me of eating chilli with my mom and Haley after closing the cafe, back in high school.

"That takes me back."

Daphne nods. "I know. I read the book."

"Well, I could certainly go for a bowl." The girls agree, so it's chili all around. Regina serves four bowls, and brings out glasses with ice and a pitcher of water. "You may need this. There's a nice apple pie the cook made today, which you can have with ice cream afterwards." The chili is excellent, spicy as hell, and the apple pie was pretty good too. Regina and Bay keep up the conversation, while Daphne and I stay quiet, exchanging glances and smiles through the meal.

When we are done with the pie, Bay turns to her sister, in mock annoyance. "You two are disgusting. Why don't you just get out of here, and go do whatever it is you need to do?"

She looks at me, and I nod. We all get up, and I kiss Regina's cheek. "It was very nice meeting you. Thank you for the meal."

"You're welcome, Lucas. Be nice to my girl, ok?"

"I'll do my best, Regina. Don't worry."

"Bye, Bay." As I look in her eyes, I can still feel the mutual physical attraction with the brunette, now fully in the back burner. The truth is that I am attracted to Bay, but her sister pulls at some strings in my heart that I didn't even know were still there.

"Be good to my sister, Lucas Scott. I'll be watching."

"Bye, mom." And to Bay. "Will you wait up for me?"

"Sure. And take your time. I'll probably be at the studio." Bay converted a small deposit at the back of the cafe, with an outside door, into an atelier, where both her and occasionaly, Regina paint.

I look at Daphne and she explains. "Bay paints. You see the painting on he back wall?" It's a dramatic broad landscape, showing a group of peasants harvesting coffee. "It's Bay's" I look again at the scene. It's expressive, edgy and has a hint of social criticism. I turn to Daphne. "I think I like her work better that Peyton's."

Daphne explains. "That's quite a compliment, sis."

"Thank you, then. I guess."

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Here is a second chapter. I'm going to place this story on hiatus until I can finish a few other projects. As usual, I don't own anything related to OTH or S B.

Chapter 2

"Where do you want to go, sunshine?"

"Sunshine. I like that. Your place?"

I hesitate. I've already taken two rushed steps with her today. Sure, she seems very eager, and I can't help respond to that. "You sure?"

"Yes. I want a little privacy with you."

Two minutes later we get in. She bounces in, taking in the little apartment, still full of closed boxes waiting for some nesting disposition on my part. She throws herself on the sofa, stretches, and gestures for me to sit beside her. I sit, and she grabs my face, pulling me in and giving me a deep kiss, tongues intertwining, where she ends sitting in my lap. It's a great kiss, electric and tender at the same time. She breaks the kiss, a happy smile dancing in her face and in her huge green eyes.

"Ah, Lucas Scott, so much to do, so little time." She kneels in the floor in front of me, arms in my knees, focusing on my face and hand, so we can talk.

"What do we need to do, sunshine girl?

"We need to talk. I read your book. I loved it, and I feel I sort of know you already, as the author and as a character in your book. It's awful. I feel that I am halfway in love with you already, and you don't know me at all. I was so excited when you asked me out. Why did you do it?".

"The character in the book is not me. It wasn't me between the ages of sixteen and eighteen when I wrote it, and it was even less me after the editors were done with the manuscript. Even the writer is a bit of a fictional fabrication. Writers are professional liars, according to Mark Twain. So, keep an open mind. I sincerely hope not to disappoint you.

"I understand. I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Now, why did I ask you out? I would have waited longer, courted you a bit before asking you out. But if you get in my class, that would be against the rules, so I felt a little rushed and followed an impulse. When I met Bay at your parents, I planned on going after her. She is gorgeous, edgy, smart and intense and I was definitely attracted to her. This morning, when the two of you entered the cafe, I only had eyes for you. There is grace, sweetness and an openness to you that speak to me. Your expressiveness and the way you move captivate me. I realize I don't know you at all, but I find I really want to change that. That without mentioning that you are incredibly sexy."

"OK, excellent answer." She stands up, pulls me up and begins to undress me, taking away my jacket, my tie, unbuttoning my shirt, as she speaks. "I have a problem. I would like to take things a little slower with you. I don't want a fling. I think I want everything with you, just like you told Peyton at your father's beachouse. Did that really happen?" I nod. "However, I haven't been with a boy in over a year. If I don't get into your pants now, I'm going to explode." She manages to look very sweet and extremely horny at the same time.

I laugh. "I haven't been with a girl in six months too. Let's do this. Would you take off your dress? I've been dying to see what's under it."

She steps back and takes off her dress over her head. Under it, a very fit, gorgeously curved girl, with full breasts, broad hips, strongly muscled long legs and a flat abdomen. She turns around, and she looks just as gorgeous from the back, with curved buttocks, dimples and a marked waist. She is wearing no-nonsense underwear in a pale green color. She turns around and asks me with a huge smile, opening her arms. "So, do you like what you see?" She is clearly very proud of her body.

"Breathtaking, sunshine girl."

"If I knew it, I would have shaved my legs. I don't own any sexy underwear. If you want lacy stuff, you'll heve to undress Bay."

"Figures. Delicate girlie stuff under the biker exterior."

"I know! I never understood that,"

"Can I buy you some naughty underwear?"

"Sure."

"You know what? I don't think so. What you're wearing fits you perfectly."

She smiles. "I'm glad you think so. I'm a tomboy, Lucas. I like sports bras, loose dresses, exercise clothes, no-nonsense dry underwear and sneakers. I'll do the girlie dresses and shoes if I have to, but it's not really my thing."

"That's totally fine by me." I undress down to my boxers. I'm in good shape too, so, like her, I know I'll make a good impression. She makes her inspection, sliding her hands softly on my thorax. "Hmm. Very nice"

We kiss, and head to the bedroom, quickly getting more passionate. We finish undressing and get on the bed. I grab a condom in my nightstand, and, very soon, we lose ourselves in each other.

We cuddle for a few minutes afterwards, with soft kisses and slow caresses. I love the silky, toned feel of her skin.

She sits of the bed and looks at me, one hand softly stroking my chest. "I could get used to this."

"I'm a little afraid that I will wake up and you'll have been a dream."

She giggles. "I'm real all right." And a quick, intense kiss. "Let me show you something." She turns her back to me and pulls her hair aside, to show me a delicate lotus flower tat at the base of her neck. I run my finger over it. "Bay did it. She has a similar one in her neck." She turns around, so I can talk to her.

"I saw Bay's. She showed it to me yesterday. Beautiful work."

"Bay is an incredible artist." She traces the tat in my left shoulder with her finger. "Love." A pause. "Are you still in touch with Brooke?"

"I saw her last Christmas at Nathan and Haley's. We barely spoke."

"Such a pity. From the book, I got the impression that she was the girl for you."

"Oh, I agreed with you, for the longest time. But if things has worked out, I wouldn't be here now, and I like it here. It's still seven, Sunshine Girl. What's next, stay here, do it again?"

She laughs. "That's tempting, but I have a different idea. There is something about me that you're going to love. I played basketball in high school. Team captain, best scores. I think I can beat you one-on-one."

I laugh."You're right, I love that. Hell, you're so on it's not even funny!"

I put boxers, a jersey and playing sneakers, grab a ball and we head to her place for her to change. Before we go up, we stop by Bay's studio. She is working intensely on a canvas, about two feet by three, and feels our presence. She turns to Daphne. "Show him around. I'll be with you in a couple of minutes." There are about two dozen paintings lying about. Quite a few a electric looking abstracts. There are people, done in dreamy colors with expressive faces showing intense emotion. There are a few Chinese scenes and other landscapes, always with this restless intensity. To one side, there are three finished and one unfinished canvases of much quieter, more thoughtful, dreamy landscapes. "

"These are mom's." Bay's work is stimulating, challenging the viewer to react. I imagine it hanging from the wall of a busy ad agency or an internet startup. Her work energizes the space around it. Their mother's landscapes are more like easy companions, encouraging introspection. I imagine one of them hanging on a therapist's office. Bay is working from a photograph, on a portrait of an older woman, using greens and purples, on a swirly background with point of light. It's nearly complete. The face shows regret and resignation, with a dose of grim humor, someone who had a hard life, and retains her soul despite of it. There is more life to her painting than to the picture she is working from.

Bay stops painting and starts cleaning her brushes, as she looks at us. She looks at me and then stares at her sister. "You slut. You guys did it. I can recognize that satisfied look anywhere." The sign for "slut" is a new one. She turns to me. "Good job, Lucas. I was beginning to fear she was turning into a nun."

I smile at Bay, thinking of the gloriously naked girl of a few minutes ago. "I don't think there has ever been any risk of that."

Daphne bumps into me. "Hey, stop thinking of me naked, you perv."

"Never."

"Hey, guys, go back to the room. You're clearly not done."

"We were going to play some basketball. Wanna come?"

"Sure, let me go upstairs and grab my camera."

"I have to go and change. Why don't you wait for us in the cafe, Lucas? It will just be ten minutes or so." The two girls walk out, Bay locking the door to the studio. I go into the cafe,

Bay turns to her sister. "So tell me. Is he good?"

"The sex was great. A little rushed, 'cause we have both been doing without for a while. The talking, making out, snuggling, that was dreamy. I can see myself falling for him so easily."

"I could easily see myself doing him. He is such a fine piece of ass. But I couldn't fall for anybody right now, I've got both Travis and Emmet to sort out. I'm really happy for you. You need something good in your life. Hope it works out."

"He calls me Sunshine Girl. I swear my knees go a little weak every time he does that."

"It's a good nickname for you."

"My favorite girl character in his book is a brunette called Brooke. She had two nicknames for him. One was broody. I haven't seen him do it, but I assume there was a good reason for it. I want to use the other one."

"What is it?"

"Boyfriend."

Bay smiles and shakes her head side to side. "Oh, boy. You're in trouble."

"I guess I am."

I walk back into the cafe. There is very little movement, and Regina is standing behind the counter, smiling.

"Hi, you're back. Do you want anything?"

"A glass of water, please."

She serves me a glass with water and ice. "Thanks."

"What did you do with my daughter?"

I look at her with a small smile, without answering. It's not easy for a Latina to blush, but she manages nicely. "We had some fun."

"You're impossible! All right, but where is she, now?"

"She went upstairs to change. We're going to play some basketball."

Regina laughs. "You'll have your hands full. She is very good."

"We'll see. Daphne showed me some of your paintings. I really like your work."

"Thanks. I dabble. Bay is the real artist."

"Don't sell yourself short. Your work may not be as flashy, but you're very, very good. Your art matters, Regina. Keep it up."

"Thank you. Ah. Here they are."

Regina can't avoid noticing the happy glow around Daphne. She looks at Lucas and notices the way he is looking at her. Yes, she thinks, this boy will do.

"I dreamed at playing at the Rivercourt, Lucas."

"Stick with me, Sunshine Girl, and you will. I can't stay away from Tree Hill very long, and I'd love to take you with me."

We arrive at a small park, about five minutes walk from the cafe. It's a poor neighborhood, and the park is surrounded by walls covered in graffiti. There's two basketball courts, one with a two-on-two game going on, and another empty.

"All right, Lucas, it's up to ten by ones. You start."

I look at her confident smile, and I know I have a good opponent. I start feinting to the right and going left, and she follows right along, blocking me, and as I change hands she goes in and steals the ball. Now I'm blocking, she takes two steps to one side and tries for the jump shot, but I block her, tossing the ball to the side. She starts again, and does a feint, right and then left, ducking under my left arm and running to the board, tossing the ball in. Next time she tries a jump shot, I block and keep the ball, taking three fast steps, turning and sinking a basket from afar.

When I position myself for the next start, she goes for my face and kisses me. Then, using the surprise, she steals the ball and sinks it.

"I'm not sure that was by the book."

"You're calling foul?"

"Nah. I liked it anyways."

We keep going, but the game acquires a bit of making out. At one point, as she was about to shoot, I grab her from behind and start nuzzling her neck. Discounting that, she is very fast, and very good at the close game and under the basket, but her jump shot is average. At the end, my height and reach advantage, plus my obsessive training in shooting prevails, since we tie up in disruptive making out. We end ten and seven, both having run a real sweat, and having a huge amount of fun..

"Wow. That was fun."

Bay gets up from where she was sitting. "It was fun to watch too. I think I got two or three great pictures, both of serious playing, and some of the kissing too."

"Lucas you are an amazing player! If it wasn't that damn heart condition, you would be a candidate for the NBA."

"Thanks. I'm not sure I would ever make it to the NBA. I'm not tall enough, or strong enough. What HCM stole was my NCAA run. But I like coaching. By the way, you're a damn good player too. Why aren't you with the Kangaroos?"

Bay interjects. "Hey, wait. What heart condition? What's HCM?"

I explain. "It's a hereditary heart condition that produces and enlarged heart given to failure under stress. It's not dangerous, when controlled with medication, but makes it nearly impossible to engage in competitive sports."

"So, you're not dying."

"No, I'm just coaching instead of playing basketball."

"As to your question about the kangaroos, we got back from China too late for this years tryouts."

"Would you like to play?"

She thinks a little, and then smiles. "Yes!"

"I can probably get you a chance. I'll talk with Coach Miller on Monday. I know for a fact that they can use a player with your ability, perhaps even in their starting line up, and I wouldn't mind working with you on your jump shot, if you want."

She gives me a mischievous look. "Just you and me, working on my jump shot?"

"Yes."

"No hanky-panky?"

"Perhaps a little. Even serious boys like me need a little fun."

"Ok."

Changing subjects, "Do you think we could try to get on the two and two over there? I'd love to play with you, instead of against you."

We go to the other court. There's a salt and pepper pair in their mid twenties playing against a couple of Latino teenagers, one very tall, and one shorter, and the teens are taking the two to school easily. "Loser leaves?"

The taller teen answers. "Yup."

"Red and I are next."

"You gonna partner with a girl?"

"Just wait and see."

"To fifteen by ones, loser leaves." We start the game, and soon enough we're on our groove. I shoot from the outside, diving in to pass to Daphne for close work. The shorter Latino keeps trying to block Daphne, but she is both faster and more able than he is. We shut them out fifteen to eight, and we end up pretty friendly.

"You guys are good! Damn good. We have a regular game here Wednesday nights. Five on five, with a ref and all. Would you guys like to come? Players like the two of you are more than welcome."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Jesus, but everyone calls me Pollo. My friend here is Tico."

I look at Daphne, and sign "What do you think?"

"Go for it."

"We are Luke and Red. We'll be happy to come. What time?"

"We begin at nine. See you on Wednesday, then."

We walk back to the cafe, which by then is already closed. Bay goes up, leaving Daphne and I behind. "This was an incredible evening, Sunshine Girl. Thank you."

"Thank you."

"So, pick you up tomorrow at seven, for our date?"

She looks at me with her huge green eyes. "I don't want to wait until seven tomorrow night to see you again."

"Do you want to go back to my apartment and share a shower with me?"

"I would love that, but no. I want to go up, have a shower, put on my pj's and go to sleep in my bed. Then I want to dream of you."

"You're a wise woman, Daphne Vasquez."

"But tomorrow morning, I'll come to your apartment and I'll cook you breakfast."

"Can you cook?"

She smiles. "You'll see. Then, I want to make out with you, and we can go walk and have lunch at Swope Park. Then come back, dress up , go on our date and have lots of hot sex afterwards."

"Would you sleep over?"

"Would you like me to?" I nod. "Then yes. I'd love to fall asleep in your arms and to wake up next to you."

"Sounds like a plan." I look into her eyes, and again I see that smile that comes from deep within her. "Girlfriend?"

Her smile deepens even further. "Yes. Oh, yes! Boyfriend."

We mark our new relationship with a deep, slow, romantic kiss that I feel all the way to my toes.

Ten in the evening in Missouri is eleven in Maryland. They are probably still awake. I call Haley and Nate's home, and after a couple of rings, Nate answers it. "Scott residence."

"Hi, little brother. How goes?"

"Pretty good. Just finished watching a movie. Jamie had a cold for a couple of days this week, but he seems to be fine now. How's them Kangaroos?"

"I got a sophomore shooting guard with real talent, but who needs to play with the rest of the team. "It's the same old story. The rest of the squad is ok. If I can make them work together, I may be able to take them to the playoffs."

"Well, good luck. What else is new?"

"There's a girl..."

"I see. You need Haley for some girl talk. Don't worry, she'll tell me later. Just send me a picture."

"She is gorgeous, little brother. And she can play ball."

"Now, that's what I call an added bonus. College girl?"

"Sophomore premed. She's not with the girl Kangaroos, but, from what I saw today, she should be."

"I see. A jock, with looks and brains. Sounds like a keeper."

"The only down side is that she is my boss' daughter."

"You mean daughter of the Dean of Athletics?"

"No, the associate Dean. She looks like her mother too."

"Does the mother look good?"

"Yes. I guess Daphne's looks will probably keep. I'm calling her girlfriend"

"Good job, man. How long have you known this girl?"

I look at my cellphone. "Fourteen hours, give or take."

I can picture his frown. "That was fast."

"It's been an eventful day, little brother." I hear in the background. "Is that Lucas? A new girlfriend? Let me talk to him."

"Talk to you later."

"Hi Bil! Miss ya."

"Hi sis. Miss ya right back. So, there is this girl..." I give Haley a detailed account of the day.

"Wow. So, on the plus side, you're really into this girl."

"I haven't felt like this in a long time. Not since Brooke, for sure."

"And on the down side, she might end up taking your class, which would make you two against the rules, she is your boss' daughter and there is a knockout sister floating in the background."

"I think that sums it up."

"You've been around the block, bil. If you really like this girl, don't screw it up."

After the call, shower and bed. And I do dream of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I open the door to our apartment, and Bay is sitting in the couch, reading a book.

"Boy, you look happy."

"I am. We are official. He's my boyfriend."

"Wow. That was fast. Wait... What are you doing here, then?"

"I just wanted to miss him a little. I'm going over there tomorrow morning to cook him breakfast."

"I'll be happy to be your maid of honor."

I giggle. "I know. I'm crazy. At least he seems as much into me as I am into him."

"Regina likes him."

"What about you?"

"Jury is still out. Boy that good looking, rich and smart? What is he doing alone?"

"I don't know. He ended high school with a very cool girlfriend, an artist and music producer called Peyton Sawyer."

"Let's check it out." Bay opens her computer. "Peyton Sawyer... there you are. Sire records, boyfriend Julian Baker, Indie movie producer. Here is a picture."

"Wow! Very pretty. Is there any of her art online?"

"She has a homepage... here. Hm. Interesting. Strong lines, deep feeling, visually creative. She's pretty good, Daph."

"Lucas is right, you're better."

"Thanks. I think so too."

"Check out Brooke Davis. B-r-o..."

"Brooke Davis, CEO of Brooke Davis Holdings, fashion designer, lingerie model, all right let's check... Holy shit, Daph. Will you just look at her?"

"You look a bit like her."

"I don't look like that in my underwear."

"You could, if you really hit the gym. Any significant others?"

"She's seen with pop singers and actors, but nothing constant."

"They broke up nearly four years ago. But she was his first love. They were pretty intense."

"Well... "

"All right, check out Lucas Scott."

"All right, basketball coach, transfer to UMKC, Unkindness of Ravens, Sports Illustrated. There. He was dating Lindsay Strauss, his editor. No recent reference. They probably broke up. Here is a picture of them. Hm. Very pretty. She looks a bit like you. Just older."

"They broke up six months ago, I think."

"Why?"

"He said he hadn't had sex in six months."

"You believe him?"

"Yeah. He came the first time in fifteen seconds."

"Ouch."

"Didn't take me much longer. I was halfway there just by the way he looked at me. It had been over a year"

She waves her hand, trying to clear the images from her head. "Anyways, given his looks, this means he is not a player."

I sigh. "That's right. Not a player."

"Sappy creature. You're disgusting."

"I love you too, sis."

I wake up with the alarm at half past six. At eight I'm knocking at his door, with a big supermarket bag in my hand.

"Hey, sunshine." He gives me a brief kiss in the lips.

"Hi, boyfriend. Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Me too."

I'm wearing a plain gray t-shirt, tight in the chest and a tiny red skirt that barely covers my behind, sockless white converses and a high ponytail. I can feel his eyes tracking me, as I sashay past him.

"Nice legs, girlfriend."

"Glad you like them." I serve him and myself a tall glass of orange juice, to sip while I cook. We can't hold a conversation, with my hands occupied with the food and having to keep an eye on what I'm doing. The silence is comfortable, and I can feel his eyes on me, as he tries to help, by anticipating my requests. It takes about half an hour.

"Voila. Goat cheese and herbs omelet, with a raspberry reduction, a dollop of creme fraiche and sauteed new potatoes with rosemary. And a cup of coffee."

"Impressive."

"Try it first, buster."

"Wow!"

I make a supercilious face, imitating my jackass chef ex- boyfriend. He laughs, a happy sound that makes my legs gooey.

"This is amazing. How did you learn it, sunshine girl?"

"I've always been a foodie. Worked a few months as an apprentice in a gourmet restaurant, slept with the chef, and ran a very successful food truck for a while."

"You know my mother is a very good cook too. Straight diner fare, but really top notch. I'm not a bad short-order cook myself. But I can't compete with you. Slept with the chef, hm? I'd like to know more about your past love life."

I laugh. "I'll tell you everything, Lucas. I must warn you. I've been a very bad girl at times."

"With that innocent face?"

I get up and take him by the hand. "Don't be fooled. Looking innocent is part of the fun."

I remove my panties and give them to Lucas. "Is this a gift?"

"Do you want them?"

He takes them to his nose and smells them. "Sweet girl smell. Tart and fresh, with a hint of raspberry..." I start laughing. "Yes I want them. I want you too. Can I have a taste?"

"Not now. I want you inside me."

He picks a condom from his nightstand and gives it to me. "It's your show."

I slide down his pants and underpants in one swift motion. He is already standing to attention. Biggest lover I've had. I push him to the bed, place the condom and straddle him, impaling myself to the hilt..

I look into his eyes, foggy with pleasure, and give him my biggest smile. "Welcome home, little Lucas."

I rest my hands on his chest and start a very slow back-and-forth motion with my hips, keeping my eyes on his. He rests his hands lightly on my hips.

"You look very nice from this angle, girlfriend."

I lean forward and kiss him, hand on the sides of his face, while keeping a bit of my hip motion. He gives a deep moan. "Daphne!"

I slow it even more. I begin to feel myself getting there. "Lucas, darling, just hold it in a little longer." Deep up and down motion now. It's my turn to moan. "Ah, Lucas! Aaah."

I begin to crash. "Let it go now, beautiful boy." I see his pupils dilated and hear his little strangled moans, as we finish it together. I stay there for a few seconds, eyes on his eyes, trading smiles.

I climb down and lay in his arms, half on the bed, half on his broad chest. He wraps his arms around me and we just stay there. I can feel the beat of his heart on my face and I wonder how his voice sounds like. I'm falling hard for this beautiful man with big gentle hands and deep blue eyes.

We nap for a while, and when we get up, we have our first shower together. I'm a big girl, five seven, hundred and forty lean pounds. I find out he is the first lover I've ever had that can pick me up and carry me around as if I weigh nothing. We wash and rinse each other, taking our time to get to know each others body. I love the feel of his big rough hands on me, and I love his soft golden skin and the hard muscle under it.

We pack lunch on a backpack and walk to my home, so I can change. We walk to Swope park, past the Zoo and into the wooded area and the mountain bike trail. It's rough, and very pretty. We sit on a fallen log to eat our lunch and talk.

"On Sundays, Mom and I attend mass near home, and then go to lunch at Katryn and John. Do you want to join us?"

"Officially as a boyfriend?" He seems a little surprised.

I giggle. "Yes!"

"Suit and tie?"

"Not necessary. Button down shirt and slacks will do fine."

"What time?"

"A quarter to nine, in front of the cafe."

"It's a date. I have an invitation too. An extremely boring one."

"Wow. What?"

"Thursday night the English Department is hosting a reception in my honor. It's at half past seven, at the President's room, central admin building. Would you be my plus one?"

"Sure! Why are you inviting me?"

"If you come, it wont be boring. And I'm dying to see you in a fancy dress."

"I'm gonna have to buy one."

"I can go out with you to pick one. I'll even buy it for you, if you'll let me."

"I've never been clothes shopping with a boyfriend."

"Well, your previous boyfriends didn't know what they were missing."

"What were they missing?"

"Well, a very pretty girl, showing off in dress after dress. What's not to like?"

I squeal and then jump him, with a fierce kiss. "Lucas Scott, I'm falling for you, so hard. You better stick around to catch me, you hear?"

"I falling pretty hard for you too, sunshine girl."

"We should run, if we want to do some serious shopping before our date."

We get to Macy's and he leads me straight to the Brooke Davies outfits. Not the Clothes-over-Bros, stylish and affordable stuff, but the coutoure line, with four digit prices.

"You're a size four?"

"Yes."

"We want to show off those curves, without being sluttish. And, with your colloring, greens and dark blues."

"Lucas."

"Yes?"

"This one." It's midnight blue with silver accents, spaghetti straps, backless, empire waist, right above the knees. The price tag turns my knees to water.

"Try it."

His eyes light up when I come back and twirl around. "So?"

"Breathtaking. Risk of heart attacks in some of the older faculty."

"It's perfect then."

We add a pair of three-inch silver Manolos, black lacy, strapless push up demitasses. black thongs

and a pair of dangly silver earrings. By now, our saleswoman was being quite helpful. He gives her a black amex and another black card with gold letters.

"What was that other card?"

Lucas laughs softly. "I get a family discount on Brooke Davis wear."

"Do you think Katryn and John will be there?"

"I don't know. It's possible."

"Katryn is going to die if she sees me in this. She is always trying to get me to be more feminine."

"You're plenty feminine enough for my taste."

"So I've noticed."

I get back home and Bay is at the dinner table, working some sketches.

"Hey, sis!"

"Oh, hi Daph." She takes in the four Macy's bags in my hands. What's all that?"

"Well..."

"All right, tell me everything. From the beginning."

"I made him breakfast, we made sweet love, cuddled and napped , had a shower together, went on a hike in Swope Park. He is joining us tomorrow for mass and lunch at John and Katryn. He asked me to go with him to a formal University function in his honor, and I said I needed an outfit. We went to the Mall, and he bought me this."

She frowns. "He bought you an outfit."

I giggle. "Yes he did. My darling sugar daddy."

"Can I see it?"

I pick out the box with the dress and open it.

"Wow. That's incredible. It's a Brooke Davis."

I can't help the silly grin in my face. "Yes it is."

"You mean this dress was designed by his amazingly beautiful, talented and rich ex-girlfriend?"

I stare at her. "Yes. You think that's a problem? She is a great designer."

"Doesn't it make you uncomfortable?"

"It didn't until now. What a buzz killer!"

"Sorry. I'm probably being silly. Can I see the rest of the loot?"

"Sure. Check out the shoes."

"Silver Manolos! Damn."

"Hey, you're awfully into haute couture for a fake biker chick."

"I clean up well."

"I know you do. And here are the undies."

"Holy shit, girl! I think I'm in love."

"Hey! He is mine."

"Not him, dumbass. These thongs."

"I never used thongs. Doesn't it feel weird?"

"A little at first. But that dress deserves it. You have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Let me do your hair and your make-up."

"I was going to ask you."

"Thursday. What time is he picking you up?"

"A quarter past seven."

"I'll get out of work a little early. Meet you here at half past five."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, little slut. I just hope Mom gets to see you in that outfit."

"What about Dad?"

Bay just gives me an evil little grin.

I go to my room, get ready for my date. I do my nails and shave my legs and put mt hair up, with black lacquer chopsticks holding it up and two thin bits framing my face. I decide to wear a light blue. Low cut sundress, low white wedges and a bit more make up than I usually use. When I get back to the living room, I see Bay is reading Ravens. She lifts her head as I come in.

"What do you think?" I rotate around on my tiptoes.

"He won't know what hit him."

"So, you decided to read his book."

"You two seem to be getting serious, so I decided to give it a try. He's pretty good, in a talky sort of way."

I laugh. "That's fair, I guess."

A couple of minutes later he buzzes, and the light above the door tells me he is here. He is wearing a huge smile, plus a navy sports jacket, white button shirt, tan slacks and black shoes. He also brought a dozen red roses, which he hands to me. My brain freezes.

"Lucas, uh..."

He laughs softly. "It's customary to say: "thank you"."

I giggle. "Sorry. Lucas, thank you. They are beautiful." I go on tiptoes and give him a kiss in the lips. This boy is killing me. Nobody ever brought me flowers.

Bay comments from the sofa. "Please forgive my sister. She was raised by wolves. Let me get a vase for those flowers."

"You're stunning, sunshine girl."

"You look pretty nice too. Should we go?"

Bay comes back with the vase and picks up the flowers. "Just a second." She goes on tiptoes and gives Lucas a kiss in the cheek, whispering something in his ear. She also gives me a hug.

"Have fun, guys."

"We will. See you tomorrow."

"What did she say to you?"

"Nice going, stud. Keep it up."

"I agree."

"I like your sister."

"She likes you too. In fact, I suspect that if I hadn't gone with her to the coffee shop yesterday, she would be the one going on a date today."

"I doubt that."

We get in the car. "Why?"

"I usually move slower. The only reason I asked you on a date this fast is that you may be in my class soon, and I didn't want to miss the opportunity. With her, there would be no pressure and I would take it slower. Then I would have met you and been smitten anyways."

"Smitten."

"Yup."

"Nice word."

"I know."

"I'm smitten too."

"I suspected that."

"It's good we are on the same page."

We go to a nice seafood place, with valet parking. "Do you have reservations?"

"Scott, party of two."

They seat us and give us menus. I start to look at it, but Lucas interrupts. "A small tradition for first dates. We each order for the other."

"Charming."

"Do you like oysters?"

I make a face. "No. Slimy."

Our waitress is a pert blonde about our age, clearly attracted to my boyfriend. "Can I get you something to drink?"

He looks at me. "Cranberry soda, do you have it?"

"Yes. What about you, cutie?" He frowns at her. "Sparkling water, ice and a twist."

"San Pellegrino?"

"That's fine."

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"If she doesn't stop flirting with you, I'm going to kick her in the shin." I'm smiling as I say it, so he knows I'm kidding.

"Wait until her hands are empty, otherwise..."

I laugh. "Can I tell you the specials?"

"Sure."

She speaks too fast. "I didn't get it." She was going to begin again, but Lucas interrupts her. He signs and speaks slowly. "Three dishes. Grilled swordfish with veggies, Steamed lobster with french fries and a baked sole with mashed potatoes."

"Ok."

"Do you know what to order?"

"He will have a garden salad for starters and the steamed lobster."

"She will have a lobster bisque and the swordfish."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"I'll be right back with your soup and your salad."

He reaches for my hand and interlaces our fingers. Under the table, his leg is slowly caressing mine. I look into his eyes, and I feel I'm floating. "I'm a little scared, Lucas. I've never felt like this before."

He lets go of my hand. "Have you ever been in love?"

"I thought so. Now, I'm not so sure. What about you?"

He smiles. "I've been in love."

"Peyton."

"No. I was never in love with Peyton. I've only been in love with one woman. But with you, I hope I can move on. I haven't felt like this in a very long time."

"Smitten"

"Yup."

"So, you're still in love with Brooke?"

"I gave her my heart when I was seventeen. I never got it all back. But that's in the past. I hope that's ok with you."

"You gave me a dress she designed."

"It's a beautiful dress."

"Yes it is. And it's ok. You're with me now. I can see that."

Our food arrives, we eat and exchange looks. He pauses to ask me "You want to study medicine."

"That's right. I see myself as a primary-care physician and an advocate for the hearing impaired in the medical community."

"There are no deaf doctors?"

"Very, very few. The training track for new doctors is very rigid."

"I see. It makes it very difficult for the deaf to become doctors, even if there is an obvious need for it."

Does he really get it? "Do you find it obvious?"

"Yes. Seing a doctor with an interpreter is a very clumsy solution, for one. Also, I imagine you can get all kinds of diagnostic clues from the ASL speech, just like a hearing doctor can get it from the voice and speech pattern of an english speaker. What about the verbal instructions you get on an MRI machine? An arm cast that doesn't make you mute, treating deaf stroke patients... The need is pretty glaring."

He gets it. Damn. "Why did you learn ASL?"

"There was a kid, maybe two years younger than me, born deaf, no talking and no lip reading, who used to come to the Rivercourt to play with us. I wanted to be able to talk to him."

"Did you?"

"By the time I could communicate, he had moved away. But, over the years, I met a few deaf people I enjoyed getting to know using my clumsy signing."

"It's already gotten noticeably better. You're a fast learner."

"You are an amazing motivation, girlfriend."

"You are a writer and a basketball coach."

"And a teacher."

"Is this it? Life ambition achieved?"

He laughs. "Writing is a road, not a destination. That's my primary occupation, my art. I love basketball, and coaching is just a way to stay close to the game. It's like if the person you love wants to be just friends. You'll take it because you just want to stay in his or her life. Teaching is a hobby. I do it because I enjoy it. I can live without basketball or teaching, but writing is like breathing. I can't exist without it."

"I loved Ravens. Are you writing another book?"

"I'm supposed to. I signed a contract with my publisher for three books. But I've been missing inspiration. Sports Illustrated offered me a bi-monthly column on basketball. It's very good money, but not the kind of writing I like best. I haven't decided yet."

"Would it get in the way of the kind of writing you like?"

"It might, if I was actually doing it. I need to make a living, though. Right now, Ravens is still generating a lot of money. But that won't last."

"You are young, Lucas Scott. Now is the time to reach for your dreams. Don't settle yet."

"Good advice, Daphne Vasquez. I told you you were a wise woman. I'll inform Sports Illustrated that I am passing."

The entrees arrived. Lucas' lobster came with a bib, which the slutty waitress decided to tie around Lucas neck herself, and rest a hand on his shoulder afterwards. "Enjoy, guys".

Lucas turns to her and says something which makes her stiffen and walk away briskly, without looking back. He notes my puzzled look and explains. "I told her to quit it, that she was making my wife uncomfortable."

I blush. "Thank you, boyfriend."

It's not easy to eat lobster elegantly, which is one of the reasons I ordered it, mischievous creature that I am. Much to my pleasure he doesn't even try. He just makes a mess, people turning around for the slurping noises, and he has a lot of fun while doing it. I keep stealing his fries, which seems to please him.

"You don't like fries?"

"Yes I do."

"Why do you enjoy me stealing them?"

He looks embarrassed.

"What?"

"One of the main rules of dating is not to mention your exes."

"That's ok. Mention your ex."

"Brooke would always steal my fries, even when she had fries herself. I always complained, but I loved it that she did it."

I see the look on his face when she mentions her, and it breaks my heart a bit. Yes, maybe not mentioning your exes on a date was a good rule. At least if you still have feelings for the stupid ex.

We split a raspberry cheesecake and leave. Despite the slightly bad note near the end, It was an amazing dinner date. I could feel him snuggling closer and closer around my heart. And the night is just beginning.

We kiss while waiting for the car. As we drive home, he fingers me, and we kiss as we enter his apartment, with increasing urgency.

"Wait."

"What, sunshine girl?"

"Before... everything, I want to dance with you."

That peaks his interest. "Really? How that works?"

"Give me your I-pod." I hunt through his music list, until I find something that suits me.

I set the volume near maximum, and put the phones in my ears.

"I can feel the vibration and the rhythm, and even the melody a bit. You will be able to hear the song too if we dance close."

"And what song you picked?"

"The look of love, Nina Simone."

He looks at me and gives me the brightest smile I've seen on him yet. "Good choice."

 _The look of love is in your eyes_

 _A look your smile can't disguise_

 _The look of love is saying so much more than just words could ever say_

 _And what my heart has heard, well it takes my breath away_

 _I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you_

 _How long I have waited_

 _Waited just to love you, now that I have found you_

 _You've got the Look of love, it's on your face_

 _A look that time can't erase_

 _Be mine tonight, let this be just the start of so many nights like this_

 _Let's take a lover's vow and then seal it with a kiss_

 _I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you_

 _How long I have waited_

 _Waited just to love you, now that I have found you_

 _Don't ever go Don't ever go I love you so_

We dance, and, what can I say? It's magical. Just like the sweet loving and the night in each other's arms that follow.


End file.
